Compaction machines, also variously called compactors and compactor machines, are frequently employed for compacting dirt, gravel, asphalt, and other compactable surfaces associated with roadbeds and other land areas. One such type of compaction machine is a drum-type compactor having one or more drums adapted to compact the particular surface over which the compactor is being driven. In order to compact the surface, the drum-type compactor may include a drum assembly having a vibratory mechanism that includes inner and outer eccentric weights arranged on rotatable shafts situated within the drum. Both amplitude and frequency of vibration may be controlled to establish degree of compaction.
Another type of compactor machine is a pneumatic wheel roller-style of compactor, which is dependent upon tire pressure for achieving effective compaction. For successful operation of the pneumatic compactor, the ground contact pressures should be managed in accordance with compaction surface type. Typically, an operator estimates a contact pressure based upon weight of the machine, air pressure of the tires, and compaction conditions in accordance with a chart provided by the machine manufacturer. Overall weight of the machine may be controlled by adding ballast such as sand and/or water, according to a specific ground compaction task. Pneumatic compactors may have an air system that monitors and maintains the pressure of the tires at a predetermined pressure.
Paving material is typically comprised of viscous hydrocarbons, and gravel or the like. The paving material is deposited at a relatively high temperature, and cools to harden into a finished product. It is well known that the hot, viscous hydrocarbon constituents of paving material can stick to machinery. Where paving material sticks to ground contacting parts of the machinery, such as the rotating drums or tires of compactors, the quality of the paving material mat can suffer, and continued operation of the machinery can itself be compromised. This problem is especially noted when the drums or tires of compactors are not at temperature. For example, if a pneumatic compactor is not warmed-up (i.e., operated) off-site, the tires are too cool and asphalt will stick to the tires. Having to warm up the compactor off-site is inefficient and costly.
Systems are available for pneumatic compactors to minimize the need for off-site operation. One method is to spray water or an emulsion onto the tires. Various on-board spray systems configured to spray water, release agents, and the like, onto rotating compacting members are used to prevent the paving material from adhering. For pneumatic compactors, it is typically unnecessary to continuously spray the tires to prevent sticking of the paving material, and thus the operator is often given control over the spray system to apply the liquid at his or her discretion. It is also known to install heaters on the pneumatic compactor above the tires to pre-heat them. Both of heating and spray systems involve adding external components to the compactor and added cost. It is also known to install heating elements within the tires as shown in JP2012096644, although this method is inefficient and costly to use in the paving field when the compactor is operating with temperatures much higher than anticipated for an automobile.